The present application relates to the field of Tunneling Field Effect Transistors.
From the invention of the integrated circuit, it has been a goal to make the devices on the integrated circuit smaller and smaller. This provides greater functionality on each integrated circuit. However, with device dimensions reaching the scale of tens of nanometers and operational voltages dropping to tenths of a volt, traditional MOSFETs have reached some physical limits. Thus, other transistor types are being explored.
One type of transistor is the Tunneling Field Effect Transistor (TFET). With this transistor, a tunneling region is modulated by a voltage applied to a gate near the tunneling region. However, operational characteristics of such devices in the art are not currently acceptable for most commercial applications.